Salior Wing
by E2
Summary: Hey chapter 4: Battel of the Serpents, is out now, remember read and review and no flames
1. The Barton Foundation

Gundam Moon   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW so if u sue me then u get nothing, I don't want any flames. But the more reviews I get the more I will write  
  
Authors note: hey this is my first story where GW pilots meet SM, I want reviews so I don't care how much you write in the review just as long as you review me...  
In this story Serena doesn't know Darien yet and Heero doesn't know Relena, also the Gundams are the custom models. If someone could tell me the names of all the sailor scouts and there attacks, that would help me out. If I spell any names wrong plz tell me who and how to spell it right (I will probably will spell one or two names wrong)  
Now my story  
  
It was a bloody battle in space; once again the Barton foundation has been stirring up trouble… With Mari-Mina (I think that's the right spelling) out of the way, the Gundam pilots thought they would be taking it easy but some how another batch of Serpents are built and have taken over two colonies by Earth. With nothing left but Zechs and Noyin; who where off in another part of space, there was little hope that the serpents could be stopped…  
Back down on Earth Heero just move to Tokyo and he starts at his new high school. What Heero doesn't know is that Trowa and Dou have started at the same school. Wufei stayed as a preventer and Qatra (I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong) went to see his family.  
On Earth  
" Hey Heero what are u doing here??" Dou yelled from a distance   
" I go to the high school here what are you doing here Dou?"  
" Well I go there to and guess what Trowa goes here to." Dou replied  
" Well then it wont be that bad here." Heero said  
When Heero and Dou step in they see Trowa  
" Hey Trowa long time no see." Heero said  
As soon as Heero said hi about 20 girls come up to them and say  
" Hey knew hunks in the school, alright finally some decent looking guys  
Walking down the hall towards the door where Heero, Dou, and Trowa are: Serena and Amy are talking. As soon as Serena sees the Gundam pilots she says  
" Wow Amy some hunks are finally in our school, think we can get through the crowd??" Serena says gazing at Heero, Dou, and Trowa  
" I don't know Serena they might not you're type" Amy replies  
" NOT MY TYPE!! If there guys and their hunks like that then they're my type." Serena says almost fainting   
Heero, Dou, and Trowa are able to make it through the crowds to the Principals office where they get their schedules. Heero has 3 classes with Dou, 3 with Trowa, and 1 with both Dou and Trowa. Dou has 3 classes with Heero, 2 with Trowa, 1 alone, and 1 with both Heero and Trowa. Trowa has 3 classes with Heero, 2 classes with Dou, 1 alone, and 1 with both Heero and Dou. Heero has 5 classes with a Sailor Scout, Dou has 7 classes with a Sailor Scout, and Trowa has 5 classes with Sailor Scouts.   
The first class they all had was science which was the class with all three of them, Serena and Amy also are in that class.  
"Now class we have 3 new students, okay lets see here would u boys like to introduce yourselves" The teacher says  
" Hi I'm Heero Yui it's a pleasure"   
"Yo I'm Dou Maxwell"   
" You can call me Trowa Barton"  
In the middle of the classroom Serena is talking to Amy  
"Wow 3 new hunks in school and there in our first class" Serena says in a loud voice  
"Serena quiet down a little, you're drawing attention. Don't you think you should focus on school right now instead of guys" Amy said in her I know everything voice.  
  
Hey sorry I wrote so much next chapter will be better, more action and stuff so review me and tell me what you think of my story.  



	2. The Test

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW so if u sue me then u get nothing, I don't want any flames. But the more reviews I get the more I will write  
  
(A/N; I know the first chapter wasn't that good… so sorry I was tired and well this one will be better)  
  
The Test  
  
Still in the first class of the day Heero, Trowa, and Dou listen to the assignment…  
"Now class today we will be testing every ones reaction times, I have a old mobile suit cockpit and I was able to get a training program designed just for testing reaction times" The teacher said to the class  
"What kind of assignment is that" Serenna said looking very bored  
"Now class u have 20 enemies and 9 other allies, what u have to do is try an dodge the blast from the rifles." The teacher was looking kind of weird today: not like himself, he has never asked the class to do an assignment…  
"Not to be rude but… Why exactly are we doing this assignment, this has nothing to do with what we where going to do??" Amy said trying to be as polite as possible   
" Amy we are doing this because I thought we need a change…" The teacher said looking very angry at this point.  
" You know Amy doesn't he seem himself today, maybe a demon of some sort is controlling him…" Said Serena trying to be as quiet as possible  
"Don't be silly Serena he's just having a bad day probably" Amy replies  
" Now do we have any volunteers to try this first??" The teachers says  
Heero gets up and walks to the computer where the simulation is running.  
" I don't need any sort of help from a worthless computer, ill do this by myself." Heero says, trying to hold back the thought of help from a computer  
"But Heero I think you should use the" The teacher is cut off by Heero  
"I don't need any help from a worthless mobile doll. What weapons dose this Leo have?" Says Heero stepping into the cockpit.  
"Oh umm… This Leo has a Rifle and a beam saber." Says the teacher looking amazed  
"I'm starting the program now Heero are you sure that you don't want any allies?"  
" Can you add 10 enemies to list teach?" Heero says glaring at the teacher  
"10 more enemies! Are you sure Heero??" The teacher says almost falling over   
"Yes I want 10 more enemies" Heero replies  
Everyone in the class look astonished except for Trowa and Dou  
"Now Heero the controls are" Once again cut off by Heero   
"I know the controls already," says Heero looking very smart  
As soon as the teacher starts up the program Heero starts ripping up the enemy Leos, about 3 minutes later Heero steps out of the cockpit and says   
"That was too easy next time give me 60 enemies" the whole class falls over   
"umm…. Heero you're reaction time was basically perfect…Any other volunteers??"   
Dou steps down and says   
"I'll have the same thing Heero had"  
Dou steps in the cockpit and the program starts running. Dou uses a beam saber because his specialty is melee combat. About 3 minutes after the program starts up, the program ends. Once again the class falls over in astonishment. The teacher finally says  
" Dou you're reaction time was almost exactly like Heeros…"  
Next Trowa steps down and says   
"Exactly like Heeros and Duos Please"  
Trowa steps into the suit and pulls out the rifle because his specialty is artillery. About 3 minutes later Trowa steps out. For a third time the class falls over. The teacher once again said  
"Trowa you're reaction time was almost the same as Heero's and Dou's"  
The teacher had to explain to the class about the controls of the mobile suit and by the time the rest of the class had finished the reaction times were no where close to those of Heero's, Dou's, and Trowa's. In fact the teacher had to lower the amount of enemy mobile suits to 10, but still the best score besides the G-boys was 2 mobile suits taken out by a kid… The rest of the kids got the living snot blown out of them.  
(A/N: Hey sorry this chapter wasn't that good either I kept running out of room, chapter 3 will be better)  



	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW so if u sue me then u get nothing, I don't want any flames. But the more reviews I get the more I will write  
  
(A/N: hey all the G-boys and sailor scouts are the same age in this just so you know. Except for the little one with pink hair I think she's Rei. And no one knows that Serena is the moon princess yet. Sorry about any of my grammar mistakes in any of the chapter's I know I tend to miss some of them, I still need to know which girl is which sailor scout and which attack they have   
  
Secrets  
  
People where still talking about what had happened in science with Heero, Dou, and Trowa. Heero had gym next with Trowa. 3 jocks from their first period approached Heero and said  
"Hey little man, u may of done really good on that simulation but I bet you couldn't hurt a fly, hahahaha."  
That jock made the mistake of putting his hand on Heeros shoulder. Heero glared at the jock and said.  
"Don't touch me again."  
The jock just laughed out loud   
"hahahahaha what are you going to do about it you little punk…"  
Heero just glared at him… Finally Heero says  
"I'll show…"  
Heero grabs the jocks arm (the jocks name is ummm… lets call him Jim) and throws him into a locker and just syas  
"I warned you not to touch me, are you alright??"  
Heero thinking to himself that he should at least act like he cared that the jock might be hurt…The rest of the day Heero tried to act nice to everyone.  
That night Quatre sent Heero, Dou, Trowa, and Wufei email saying that he need the schematics for their gundams, because he wanted to rebuild his and theirs gundams so they could sop the Barton foundation once and for all…The next day after school all of them got the email.  
In space Wufei went through his things and got the schematics, and started packing. Quatre knew that Heero, Dou, and Trowa where all on earth, so Quatre said in his email to Wufei that if he wanted Wufei could come and help oversee the reconstruction of the gundams. When Wufei told Sally Poe about what he was doing she protested at first.  
" Wufei do you really have to leave, cant Quatre complete the gundams by himself??"  
"Listen sally I don't have to leave but it is important to me that I see the reconstruction of Nataku." Wufei said trying not to be angry.  
"Ok fine but you better come back alive kid, okay?" Thinking to her self I doubt he can get destroyed with Nataku by his side.  
"Ok Sally, if you can get us any information about what the Barton foundation is planning that would help" Wufei said stepping on to a ship Quatre had sent to take Wufei to the factory.  
  
Back on Earth, Heero, Dou, and Trowa had completed their first week of school and where planning on sending Quatre and Wufei the schematics for their gundams. While walking down a street they see their science teacher…(A/N: umm I don't know what to call him…so just call him science teacher) Dou says  
"Hey why is he just standing there what is he doing exactly??"  
Amy, Serena, and Lita are walking by also. (A/N lita has gotten to know Trowa very well and she's in most of his classes, and Trowa doesn't Know Kathryn yet) Lita says  
"Hey look its Heero, Dou, and Trowa"  
"Yea hunks, alright not only are they in our classes but they are right here now" said serena almost fainting, and not knowing she was drooling.  
"Hey isn't that our science teacher over there, I'm going to go see what he's doing" Says Amy paying little attention to Serena and Lita.  
Amy goes and taps the science teacher on the shoulder, but when she dose it he falls over…  
" Oh my god are you all right??" says Amy thinking did I kill him with my extreme brainpower??  
Just then a ugly green demon pops out of him and starts laughing  
"Hahahahahahahahaha well Amy how are you felling today, hahahahahahahahahaha now you know why this human was acting so strange, hahahahahhahahahahaha"  
So Serena was right. Serena and Lita go to Amy and say   
"Its time to transform"  
All 3 girls went behind an ally and transformed into sailor scouts. Heero, Dou, and Trowa just sat at a bench. Then Dou said with a smirk n his face  
" Know we can see those crime fighters in mini skirts, heh heh"  
Then 3 sailor scouts apeared out.  
Serena or Sailor Moon yelled   
"Were here to stop you"  
The gunadam pilots stared in amazement… Heero said  
"You know I can tell that that's Serena, Amy, and Lita cant you??"  
"At least when superman was Clark Kent he had glasses, but still crime fighters in mini skirts." Dou said wiping drool away  
This demon was pretty easy to beat; it didn't require very much firepower just a couple attacks. When the demon was dealt with Heero, Dou, and Trowa walked up to Serena, Amy, and Lita. Heero looks at each one, points to each one at the same time and said each of their names as he looks at each one.  
"Serena, Amy, and Lita"  
The sailor scouts are amazed, Serena said   
"How could you guys know"  
Amy slaps Serena over the head and says  
"Ummm… what Sailor Moon means to say is we are not these girls"  
Dou starts to laugh   
"Oh come on we know, there is no use hiding it from us"  
"Oh fine we are Serena, Amy, and Lita" all 3 sailor scouts say at the same time  
"Well see you girls on Monday at school' Trowa says as he is starting to walk away.  
"Hmmmm… I want to know where they are going, they might go off and tell people about us" Serena said  
"Serena you just want a chance to see them, but it might be wise just to see whether or not they will spread it around' Amy says starting to walk of in their direction.  
"Hey Amy shouldn't transform back first, and do you have a crush on one of them" Lita says trying to say the crush part so Amy wouldn't hear.  
" Yes I think you're right, AND I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON TROWA!!!" Amy shouts  
"Umm Amy, Lita said that u have a crush one of them not Trowa" Serena says  
Amy started to blush, after they had changed back they followed Heero and the others.  
When Serena, Amy, and Lita got to where Heero was staying they could hear them and see what they where doing through. Heero said  
"It will be nice to have zero back, I'm getting sick of doing school work"  
Dou laughs out loud and says  
"Yea but I bet you don't mind looking Serena, heh but it will be nice to have are gundams back"  
Heero glares at Dou and says  
"Well you like that girl Lita"  
"Well so what Trowa likes Amy" Dou starts to laugh again  
" Okay I've put the schematics in to the mail, Trowa will you get the video recording ready, I'll be right back."  
Serena, Amy, and Lita are all sitting down on the sidewalk by Heeros apartment; all of them are blushing. Serena says  
"Oh man 3 hunks liking the 3 of us what are the chances of that" Serena said basically fainting.  
Behind them Heero comes out and said  
"Sense you overheard that conversation you can come in if you want"  
Amy had to explain why they followed the G-boys, they understood. About a half an hour later the building started to shake, mobile suit carriers where dropping Serpents over the city. Heero says  
" We should steal some of their Serpents until we our gundams back."  
Out the door Heero, Amy, and Trowa go towards where the carriers are landing…Serena looked at Heero and said  
"So that's why they had scores like that… who would of thought that they've saved the world before too."  
  
(A/N: hey ive gotten some reviews so far I thank the people who sent them, my comp is a little weird so most of my grammar mistakes aren't my fault so cya)  



	4. Battle of the Serpents

Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW so if u sue me then u get nothing, I don't want any flames. But the more reviews I get the more I will write  
  
(A/N: Okay everyone wants Serena not to be a ditzy airhead, so I'll change her. I know about the spelling mistakes and I'm sorry but I've been tired when writing these chapters and I will fix the names so don't worry. I don't know very much about sailor moon but I guess the form of the sailor senshi would be regular, again I don't that much about sailor moon. And in chapter 3 Duo not Amy went out the door with Heero and Trowa.)  
  
Battle of the Serpents  
  
Heero, Duo, and Trowa found that getting into where the Barton Foundation was setting up headquarters would be very hard; there were guards everywhere and serpents on every road. Duo starts to complain  
"Man I never thought there would be such a heavily guarded place, I mean there are groups of 4 guards everywhere..."  
Back at Heeros apartment Serena said  
" They may need a diversion to get past the guards"  
"Good thinking Serena but what did you have in mind??" Amy replied  
"Well what if we where to attack one of the those mobile suits, we wont do much harm but it should get there attention, right?" Lita said, Lita was thinking a lot about Duo, even though she knew Trowa better she liked Duo a lot…  
"Great thinking Lita!" Both Serena and Amy yelled  
They transformed into the sailor scouts and went to find a serpent that was close towards the middle of everything. Sense the Sailor Scouts weren't trying to get in HQ it would be a lot easier… Finally they find an unsuspecting Serpent, they jump at it and Serena is first to attack the serpent.  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
A huge hole is made in the Serpent, after that about 10 Serpents and 40 armed guards where chasing the sailor scouts down a street. Heero sees what's going on and says.  
"Well they're helpful after all, now getting should be very easy."  
Heero, Duo, and Trowa catch up to four guards, and knock them unconscious. When getting to where the rest of the serpents are being unloaded, Heero, Dou, and Trowa are stopped by a commanding officer.  
"What are you three doing here, where is the fourth guard that is supposed to be with you??"  
Thinking quickly Heero replies  
"When the Serpent was hit our fourth guard got caught in a explosion, we came here to make sure that the attack wasn't just a diversion to get inside the base…"  
Back to where Serena, Amy, and Lita where being chased. Amy yells  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast"  
Knocking about half the armed guards out. Now for Lita to attack.  
"Jupiter Thunder crash!"  
This was aimed at the leading Serpent, when it hit the Serpent, it caused the Serpent to crash into another Serpent causing a huge pile of serpents. For the moment the Serpents where immobile. Thinking this was there chance to get away Serena said.  
"Okay girls I think there stuck for now so we should make our get away."  
They went off to transform back to regular girls. Back at the Barton's Earth HQ, Heero, Duo, and Trowa make their way to the Serpents. They hear a guard say get those damn mobile dolls back up on their feet"  
"So they're just mobile dolls heh, this will make things a lot easier." Heero said while smiling.  
Finally Heero, Duo, and Trowa find 3 Serpents that are not being used. They get in the Serpents and turn off the mobile doll control system. When they get the mobile suits in the air a voice over the intercom.  
"Whoever is in the mobile suits come out or we will." The voice is cut off by Heeros voice…  
"We will not surrender to people who can't even pilot mobile suits correctly, we will kill you." Heero says while turning the intercom to a frequency that only the g-boys used. As Serpents started gathering up for the battle Trowa shot 3 rockets at a group of Serpents. The dolls are better then regular dolls but still no match for the Gundam Pilots… Heero says  
"These dolls are better then before, don't you guys think?"  
"Yea what's up with this, they're causing more trouble than usual" Duo agrees with Heero.  
The g-boys were still killing all the serpents but then Trowa notices that they're going to run out of bullets at this rate…  
"Hey at this rate we'll be empty, can you guys hold them while I try an destroy the mobile doll control system??" Trowa asked  
"Yea, me and Dou can hold them off for you Trowa, but we'll be out soon too remember that…" Heero says in reply  
"It shouldn't be too hard to find it… I'll just destroy their HQ." Trowa says smirking  
Trowa went off… The HQ was made up of a couple of carriers and a building that was taken over.  
"This shouldn't be too hard, I don't have time to find the controls system because they'll be out of ammo soon, so I'll just blow everything up with my rockets, hehehe." Trowa says  
Next thing Heero and Duo see is a big explosion and the mobile dolls stop attacking.  
" We should still get rid of these lifeless mobile suits…" Heero says smirking  
"Yea but do we have" Getting cut off by a explosion  
"Good job Heero" Trowa says while walking back to the suits.  
Heero hadn't used any rockets and was able to blow the suits up easily.  
  
Back in Space. Hahahaha, so the Gundam Pilots are on earth… Did they think that was all of our forces, eh Char??(A/N: for those of you who don't know char is the original bad guy, he's like the early version of Zechs an awesome pilot but he's evil, I don't own mobile suit Gundam either just so you all know)  
"I think the Gundam pilots are too smart to think that, but I wonder if they know of the lost Gundams?" Char says smirking.  
  
  
(A/N: oh no lost Gundams what could this mean? I'm not sure, oh wait I'm the author, we'll just wait until the next chapter is up, it should be done soon. And if I start to slow down with posting new chapters I'm sorry but school will slow me down some…   



End file.
